Sin ti
by Androide 18
Summary: Vegeta desesperado porque no sabe como afrontar su vida después de la muerte de Bulma y de que su última esperanza creada por las Bolas de Dragón haya desaparecido.


Esto es un One-Shot que se me ha ocurrido escribir después de escuchar una canción que se llama _Sense Tu_ de Teràpia de Shock, canción en la cual se basa un poco este fic. Podréis ver el lado más sentimental de Vegeta.

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, yo solo escribo por gusto propio y no consigo nada a parte de la satisfacción. Ligéramente basado en la canción que he mencionado anteriormente.

**Sin ti**

-**No…**-susurró- **No… No, no, no, ¡no! NO ¡NO!**- iba subiendo el tono de voz, era imposible-**. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo que no la puede resucitar?**- Gritó.

-**Vegeta, creía que sabías que las Bolas de Dragón de la Tierra solo pueden resucitar a una persona una sola vez**- El príncipe miró a Kakarotto, nunca lo había visto tan serio. Sabía que a él también le afectaba la muerte de Bulma, no en vano, era el mejor amigo de la chica.

Vegeta le dio la espalda y empezó a temblar dándose cuenta de la cruda realidad. Había perdido a aquella mujer gritona y descerebrada que, en el fondo, tanto amaba.

-**Vete Kakarotto**- dijo sin volverse. Goku decidió que era la mejor opción y se fue volando de allí. Cuando Vegeta notó el ki del otro Saiyan a lo lejos, se derrumbó. Cayó de rodillas y con los puños empezó a aporrear el suelo, gritando y liberando una cantidad brutal de energía, causando un cráter a su alrededor. Casi ni se daba cuenta de que iba aumentando grados de poder hasta convertirse en SS2.

Había encontrado a Goku en una isla desierta, así que empezó a destruirla sin decoro alguno hasta que no le quedó nada de energía. Se sentó derrotado e impotente en una roca.

¿Qué le había hecho aquella mujer para que ahora estuviese destruyendo una isla porque ella ya no estaba? ¿Qué le diría a su hijo? Decidió improvisar sobre la marcha, pero aún no estaba preparado, es más, no quería asumir la muerte de su amada.

Era de noche, estaba todo oscuro y no había nadie más en esa isla, estaba solo. Completamente solo. Miles de imágenes suyas le vinieron a la mente. Bulma en Namek, Bulma en su casa, Bulma curándolo, Bulma con la bata de científica, Bulma en bikini, Bulma besándolo, Bulma bajo él en una de aquellas tantas noches, Bulma enfadada, Bulma llorando, Bulma discutiendo, Bulma con Trunks cuando era un bebé y sobre todo imágenes de esos ojos azules, grandes y brillantes y esa sonrisa extravagante que siempre tenía.

Ahora nada más que le quedaba su hijo e incluso Kakarotto, pero ella era la única persona que conseguía llenarlo del todo, era la única persona que necesitaba en su vida y la había perdido, se había ido lejos de su alcance.

_Bulma… Sin ti no puedo, si no estás… Sin ti no soy nadie_. Pensaba el príncipe. Sin darse cuenta siquiera, unas lágrimas estaban descendiendo por sus mejillas.

Miró al cielo y buscó aquel puntito de luz que era el Viejo Namek. Allí donde la había conocido. No estaba solo, el recuerdo de ella siempre lo acompañaría en su corazón…

Pero… ¿A quién quería engañar? La necesitaba.

_Mujer, si no estás aquí no puedo mirar esos ojos que me vuelven loco, no puedo sentir las caricias que me proporcionaban tus manos. Si no estás conmigo no puedo tocar ese cuerpo y ese rostro tan bellos y no puedo besar esos labios que me hacen olvidar todo… Mujer… ¿Por qué has tenido que irte dejándome a merced de cualquier locura que se me pueda ocurrir? Tú eras la única que me sacaba las absurdas ideas de muerte y destrucción que había en mi mente, y ahora me abandonas. A mí y a nuestro hijo. ¿Cómo crees que se sentirá? ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer yo ahora? Dímelo._

-**¡DÍMELO!**-gritó a la nada y causando una explosión a su alrededor que destruyó todo lo que quedaba de la isla, se fue volando a su casa causando destrozos allí por donde pasaba.

¡Maldito planeta, maldita mujer, malditas lágrimas que le resbalaban por las mejillas!

¿Por qué tuvo que ir a parar allí? Si Raditz no hubiese ido a buscar a su hermano no hubiesen sabido de las Bolas de Dragón, no hubiese ido a Namek, no hubiese conocido a Bulma.

Levantó una mano y empezó a acumular energía en una bola que iba aumentando su tamaño.

-**¡¿POR QUÉ?**-Gritó y justo antes de lanzarla, oyó una voz gritando su nombre. Parecía la voz de una mujer…

* * *

><p>-<strong>Vegeta, Vegeta<strong>- decía ella mientras lo movía para que despertase-**. Vegeta, tranquilo estoy aquí**- Bulma se había despertado después de escuchar varias veces su nombre y alguna que otra palabra gritada, llevaba rato intentándolo despertar, pero no había manera. Le acarició la mejilla y las notó húmedas, encendió la luz y le hizo caricias en la cara para que se calmara y poco después empezó a abrir los ojos.

-**Mi amor, tranquilo, era solo una pesadilla**-Dijo entre susurros y sin dejar las caricias.

Vegeta se incorporó sin dejar de mirar a la peliazul, la atrajo hacia él y la abrazó mientras le tocaba el pelo.

-**Estás aquí, estás viva… Era solo un sueño**- dijo con los ojos cerrados. Lo había pasado realmente mal.

-**Sí, ya pasó, estoy aquí**-repitió ella-**. No pasa nada mi amor. **–Se soltó del agarre para poder mirarlo cara a cara y él buscó sus labios con avidez.

Cuando se separaron el solo pudo decir: -**Bulma, no sé qué haría sin ti, creo que no podría vivir**-Ella, emocionada, lo volvió a besar.

-**Supongo que para ti, decir eso es como decir que me amas ¿verdad?**-Dijo recostándose en su pecho.

-**Hmpf**- soltó él con una de sus características medias sonrisas a lo que la humana también sonrió, tomándose ese ruido como una afirmación.

-**Yo también te amo…**

* * *

><p>¡Eso es to, eso es to, eso es todo amigos!<p>

Ciertamente, lo de "te amo" siempre me ha parecido demasiado cursi, pero buenoXD

¿Qué os ha parecido? ¡Opinad!

¡Besos!;)


End file.
